Margo In The Parallel Universe
by despicme95
Summary: Margo enters a parallel universe through a mirror in Gru's lab But the difference is the real Margo is a normal girl is allergic to nuts and plays the guitar while the parallel universe Margo is a tomboy like the real Edith Gru, a villain like the real Felonius Gru, has asthma like the real Agnes Gru and likes ninjas hence this ninja outift and trains also like the real Edith Gru.
1. Chapter 1 The Magic Mirror

DM Margo In The Parallel Universe

It was a plain normal day in the Gru residence. Edith was practising her ninja and soccer skills and Agnes was playing with her fluffy unicorn. Margo on the other hand was down in the lab with Gru and Dr Nefario the gadget man.

''Now den Margo'' Gru said ''Dr Nefario and I won't mind if you look at the inventions and weapons we made, but please don't touch anything and beware of de thing with de blanket over eet I got from my father''. ''But why?'' Margo protested ''How comes I can't touch stuff?''.

''because eet's for safety reasons'' Gru explained firmly ''so just look all right?''. ''Ok'' Margo muttered quietly. ''Good den, now how about I look for dat movie you wanted to watch?'', and so saying, he and Dr Nefario walked out of the lab leaving Margo on her own.

That meant she was free to look whatever she wanted as long as she didn't touch anything. Margo looked around for a few seconds, then she went over to the something covered up with a huge blanket. Margo's curiosity got the better of her and she gently pulled off the blanket letting it drop onto the floor.

It was a mirror that the blanket had been covering. Margo was stunned, why would her dad tell her not to touch a mirror? For all Margo knew, mirrors were for looking at your refection. How could this one be any different?

To Margo's surprise, her reflection changed shape just like the funny carnival mirrors making her look funny or hideous. Despite her dad's warning, Margo curiously reached out to touch the glass, but it was no ordinary glass and her finger went right though it and came out again unharmed!

Then before Margo could do anything else, she found herself going right through the glass of the magic mirror! When she came out the other side, Margo found herself standing in what looked like exactly Gru's lab, but was it? Margo didn't realize she was in a parallel universe version of Despicableburg. Margo quickly ran up the steps out of the lab and into the hallway.

Margo stared wildly at the different coloured looking hallway. It didn't even look anything like how she and her sisters had made it look when the social worker came to check Gru's house was suitable for them to live in. The walls were bright yellow with dark blue polka dots.

To add to that, the curtains were closed and the lights were on. Margo looked out of the front door to see it was very dark outside and the moon was out. ''How can it be night time already?'' Margo asked even though there was nobody to answer her question, ''It's only 2:00pm in the afternoon!''. What Margo didn't know was that most people go to sleep in the day time and are awake and up and about in the night time in a parallel universe.

Margo walked along the streets of the upside down world. The street lamps were on and the cars and lorries and buses were out on the road as if it was the middle of the day only it was actually the middle of the night in their case and they all looked wide awake and nowhere near sleepy.

Margo rubbed her eyes, but not because she felt tired herself, but because she wondered if she was dreaming or not. Margo walked straight past what looked like Miss Hattie's Home For Girls the very orphanage she and her sisters had once lived.


	2. Chapter 2 Asthma Attack

But the sign was very different, It read ''Mr Perkins's Home For Boys''. Wait! Mr Perkins? Vector's dad? Since when was he an orphanage owner? The front door opened and a surprisingly friendly looking Mr Perkins walked out and smiled at Margo when he saw her standing nearby.  
''Mr Perkins what are you doing here?'' Margo quivered ''What happed to Miss Hattie? And when this place change to a boys orphanage? I know this was a girls orphanage because I lived here with my two sisters once upon a time''.

Parallel Universe Mr Perkins laughed gently ''Where did you get crazy ideas like that? You know perfectly that this has always been a boys orphanage. Your father Gru told me about adopting you, but he told me it wasn't this orphanage he got you and your sisters from. To add to that, I know Miss Hattie and she told me she couldn't stand to run such thing as an orphanage. She's much happier working in the baker's shop. Makes her so cheerful it does''.

''Miss Hattie never worked in a baker's shop, she was an abusive orphanage owner'' Margo protested, sounding desperate, ''I should know having lived there for quite a while''. Her voice trailed off at the thought of a bad memory and she went very quiet.

''Why you come in?'' Parallel Mr Perkins offered gently ' I was just about to make a cup of tea? You look rather flustered. Perhaps I could make you one too? '' ''Thanks I think'' Margo said uncertainly and slowly followed Parallel Mr Perkins inside.  
The orphanage was very different inside. ''Vector!'' Parallel Universe Mr Perkins called out ''Get an extra cup would you? we have a visitor''. Parallel Vector came into the lobby with a tray loaded with three cups of tea and handed them round.

Margo drank her tea very quickly, thanked the parallel universe Vector and Mr Perkins and hurried out of the door. She was just in time to hear a loud siren blaring and bright blue lights flashing. Wait a minute, it was an ambulance, what was happening?  
Margo walked along the streets after the ambulance to see what was going on. She arrived at the Despicableburg hospital to the ambulance come to a stop right outside a set of doors that were nearby.

Margo hid behind one of the parked and listened as the back doors of the ambulance were opened. She watched as the ambulance men lifted out a patient on a stretcher, the patient had an oxygen mask over her face. Margo gasped, the patient who was really struggling to breathe hence the oxygen mask looked exactly like her!  
The next thing Margo noticed was that the patient's mother looked a lot like her mom Lucy too! ''Hang on Margo sweetie, Hang on''. Margo gasped quietly at these words, the patient who was struggling to breathe was her! The mother was her mom Lucy!

It was actually parallel universe duplicates of Lucy and Margo and the reason for Parallel Universe Lucy and Margo had come in an ambulance was because Parallel Universe Margo was having a severe asthma attack which explained the oxygen mask as well as a rather indeed raspy Margo sounding voice ''I can't breathe!''.  
Meanwhile in the proper reality, the real Gru, Margo's real dad had found the dvd of the movie that Margo had wanted to watch, but couldn't find. He brought it down into the lab. ''Margo!'' he called out ''Here we are, I found de movie!''.

But of course there was no reply.  
Gru looked around and he couldn't find his daughter anywhere. While he was searching his entire residence from top to bottom, ''Lucy, have you seen Margo?'' he asked panicking, ''I thought she was with you in the lab?'' replied Lucy confused, ''She's not now'' Gru said, ''Dr Nefario and I have looked everywhere in de house!''.

In the parallel universe, Margo had snuck into the hospital disguising herself in spare pieces of hospital doctor and nurse uniforms so as to hide her identical look from Parallel Asthmatic Margo.

She crept into one of the wards and watched as the doctors and nurses did everything they could to help get Asthmatic Margo's attack under control. Then the real Margo from the proper reality saw the parallel universe Gru who she'd encountered earlier when she'd first entered the parallel universe.

He had brought a Parallel Edith and a Parallel Agnes with him to visit their sister. The real Margo had seen enough and hurried away out of the hospital and dumping her disguise of doctor and nurse uniform pieces.


	3. Chapter 3 Margo In Trouble

While Margo was once again walking around the night lit streets of the parallel universe Despicbaleburg, her real dad, the real Gru in the proper reality where it was daytime had worked out where his eldest daughter had gone.

He noticed the cloth on the floor in the lab that had been covering the magic mirror was now right in front of it and it was all too obvious.

''Ah ha!'' said Gru pointing at the magic mirror ''So dat's where she's gone and I warned her not to touch anything!''. He decided it time to locate Margo and bring her back home to the safety of the proper reality.

Just as he was saying this, Margo who was still in the parallel universe was walking through the park and saw lots of ducks, geese and swans all swimming on their heads!

Then who should Margo meet coming along the path? It was Parallel Edith and Parallel Agnes. To Margo's surprise, Parallel Edith was clutching a fluffy unicorn. ''Edith what are you doing with Agnes's unicorn?'' Margo asked ''Give it back to her!''.

''Her unicorn?'' Parallel Edith asked who was taken aback by those very words, ''this is my unicorn! You know that I love unicorns''. ''What? I thought you love ninjas and trains and Agnes loves unicorns!'' Margo protested.

''No I love playing the saxophone '' Agnes said firmly ''Unicorns and ninjas and trains aren't my sort of thing''.

''But, but'' Margo said ''Edith was diagnosed with it on her first day at school since we moved in with Gru!''. ''No I wasn't'' Parallel Edith said 'I just have diabetes , and I don't love ninjas, I love unicorns! It's you who loves ninjas and trains, remember Margo?''.

''I remember you loving ninjas and trains Edith!'' Margo said frantically, ''my sort of thing is playing the guitar''. ''No it's not!'' Parallel Agnes said, losing patience with who she thought or looked like her eldest sister. ''Shouldn't you be taking it easy at home after having such a severe asthma attack Margo?'' Parallel Edith asked. ''But I don't have asthma!'' Margo protested sounding desperate ''I only have a nut allergy!''.

''Margo, you shouldn't lie to us like this!'' Parallel Edith said frowning ''Agnes and I saw you in the hospital having an asthma attack and you know perfectly well that you have asthma! Now if you'll excuse us, Agnes and I are off to feed the ducks''.

Margo couldn't stand it any longer and ran far away from the duplicates of her sisters. No sooner had the real Margo done so, who do you suppose peeked out from behind a large tree? It was Parallel, Asthmatic, Tomboyish, Villainess Margo who had recovered from her asthma attack earlier on.

A evil smile crept across Parallel Margo's face and laughing wickedly, she ran up to Parallel Edith and Parallel Agnes and snatched the fluffy unicorn off her little sister and started to tease her terribly with it by holding it up in the air right out of Parallel Edith's reach.

Then she threated to throw the fluffy unicorn in the lake where all the ducks and geese and swans swam continued to swim upside-down.

While Parallel Margo was in the process of teasing Parallel Edith over her unicorn, in the proper reality where the sun was still shining brightly, the real Gru was carrying the magic mirror downtown, he had a feeling he knew of all the places Margo might be on the other side of the mirror.

Meanwhile Parallel Margo had got bored of teasing her little sister over her unicorn especially as Parallel Agnes had tried to stick up for Parallel Edith and headed back into town.

There was the Despicableburg bakers shop up ahead. As quiet as a mouse, Parallel Margo crept up to the door. Those cupcakes with frosting looked very tasty!

Quickly Parallel Margo grabbed one and ran away just a Parallel Miss Hattie who was normally such a cheerful baker come running after her shouting ''Hey, stop Thief!''. But Parallel Margo was too quick for Parallel Miss Hattie.

Back at the duck pond in the park, Parallel Edith and Parallel Agnes were moaning about their sister, Parallel Margo and what she had been up to that night.

''I can't believe first thing after getting better from an asthma attack, Margo gets up to no good, the second she gets out of the hospital'' Parallel Edith said ''At least she didn't throw my unicorn in the lake!''.


	4. Chapter 4 Gru To The Rescue

''I know'' Parallel Agnes replied ''Goodness knows what she's going to get up to next''. They were soon to find out. Suddenly their mother Parallel Lucy came running towards them. ''Edith, Agnes'' she panted and stood there puffing ''Have you seen your sister Margo? She's stolen a Lipstick Taser from the WHL!''.

''Oh we have Mom'' Parallel Agnes said loudly '' I saw her tease Edith over her unicorn and when she had had enough, she ran back into town ''.

''Ok thanks girls'' Parallel Lucy said and hurried away very quickly. Meanwhile the real Margo from the proper reality was still wondering through the night lit town of Despicableburg when much to her surprise, Parallel Miss Hattie stopped her in right in her tracks.

''Stop her, somebody stop that girl!'' Parallel Miss Hattie shouted loudly pointing directly at Margo, ''She stole a cupcake from my bakers shop!''.

''I know Miss Hattie'' said Parallel Gru who had just arrived, ''I saw her do eet! And I'm really sorry! To think she would even think of eet de first thing she gets out of hospital after having an asthma attack, eet's amazing! I despair of her for always stealing things''.

He tried to grab hold of Margo thinking it was the same asthmatic, tomboyish Villainess Margo that he'd always, but of course it wasn't. Nobody in the parallel universe knew there were two Margos who looked the same on the outside, but were different on the inside with their brains and bodies.

To add to that, there was the stolen Lipstick Taser on the ground beside Parallel Margo too! Wait there were more loud wailing sirens, yikes it was some police cars! The real Margo started to run for her life as the parallel duplicates of her family and everyone else looked in her direction and chased after her.

''Oh no!'' wailed Margo, ''They must think I'm the naughty Margo!'' and she continued to run as fast as she could. Was this the end for her with no way out? If only she had taken her dad's words more seriously, she wouldn't be in such a terrible mess!

As to her with a swirl magic and the real Gru, her real dad leaned out. He had come to Margo's rescue! ''Dis way Margo'' he said taking hold of her hand, ''Quickly now!'' he added pulling her towards him.

Margo ran back towards the park trying to lose the angry mob, she was about to think all was lost was something magical happened. Something that looked like an invisible doorway appeared right next

They had just vanished when the angry mob arrived on the scene. ''Where did she go?'' Parallel Agnes asked in surprise. ''She was right here!'' added Parallel Edith. ''Wait dere she is now!'' shouted Parallel Gru pointing.

Sure enough, there was Parallel Margo trying to creep away, but the mob soon spotted her. ''Don't let her get away!'' Parallel Lucy shouted and they were on the chase once again, but the real Margo was safe now.

Gru and Margo entered the park in full daylight in the safety of the proper reality! Margo glanced at the ducks, geese and swans swimming the right way up. ''Is this home?'' she asked hopefully. ''Yes eet is Margo'' Gru replied pointing back at the magic mirror that they'd just come out of.

''You were in dere de whole time'', he frowned suddenly ''I thought I warned you not to touch anything''. ''Sorry'' Margo said sheepishly ''But the mirror under the blanket was too interesting and too tempting, I just had to see''.

''Well now dat you have seen what is on de other side, what do you think?'' Gru asked. ''I think you're a better dad than the other Mr Gru'' Margo replied happily even though her heart was still thumping. It had been a rather scary moment. But Gru had to laugh at those very words.

He hugged Margo tightly as he was happy himself that his daughter was safe. ''Come on den, I'll give you a piggy back ride back home'' he said helping Margo up on to his back.

When they got home, the real Edith and Agnes, Margo's real sisters came to greet her warmly. ''Margo where have you been?'' Agnes asked. ''Tell us, tell us!'' encouraged Edith.

Margo wasn't exactly sure how to describe what she'd just been through at all. ''Erm err'' she said ''I saw the two of you all back to front with each of your personalities. I saw you Edith loving unicorns just like Agnes''.

''Can I be the first to say eww?'' Edith asked pulling a face of disgust. ''Oh I can't imagine not loving unicorns'' Agnes said softly ''they're so fluffy I'm gonna die'' and she started to sing ''Unicorns I love them'' as she had done so many times before.

Next Morning, Margo woke up to find nothing had changed or had it? As she opened the bedroom door she saw a mirror and another mirror and another! There was a whole row of mirrors! Then Margo saw the minions laughing.

They had cloned a lot of mirrors just like the one Margo had been through using the cloning machine. ''Very funny guys'' said Margo sarcasitcly.

The End


End file.
